Idealist
by voltor314
Summary: It's Gundam Seed and Naruto! Nauto is the battleship Normandy and is one of the elite black ops of ZAFT. The ship gets sent two new Gundams. Will Naruto be able to pilot one? Pairing is naruten
1. The Gundams

Note: I do not own Naruto, Gundam, or any of the characters.

But I do own independence, I think.

This is my first fanfic and I am only in 8th grade, so be nice.

BREE BREE BREE BREE! Went the alarm clock as a fist came slamming down on it. The strike caused the boy to float up in the small cabin. And as he lay there, floating, he let out a yawn of immense proportion. He slowly opened his eyes and looked out of the window to the vast sea of stars. His reflection depicted a boy of about 17 years of age with spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes and odd whisker marks on his cheeks.

He turned around to look at his small room. In one corner was his small bed with blue and white sheets and deflated pillow. Next to it was a little nightstand with a picture depicting himself, a scowling boy with red hair, and another boy with spiky brown hair and a little dog perched on his head. All were in a black uniform that belonged only to the elite black ops team of ZAFT.

He yawned again and pushed off the metallic ceiling toward the bathroom. He pushed himself into the shower and let himself bathe in the warm water. As he turned off the shower, he heard a knock at the door. He quickly wrapped himself in a towel and pushed off the wall toward the door.

As soon as he reached the door, it slid open to reveal a young woman dressed in the same black uniform as in the photo. She had brilliant green eyes and an unusual pink shade of hair. "Naruto, the captain wants to see you in the hangar at 0800." The still groggy blond let out another yawn and replied "Must be about the new models, right Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head in confirmation before saluting and pushing herself off down the hallway.

As the door shut, Naruto looked back to his little clock on the nightstand, it read 0758. "OH CRAP HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" He then quickly shot over to the wall opposite his bed and pushed a few buttons. Part of the wall slid out and over to the side to reveal a modest closet. He quickly grabbed his own uniform and threw it on.

As he got into the hallway, he grabbed onto one of the many handles that lined the hallway and he sped off toward the hanger. When he got to the door leading to the hanger, he let go of the handle and stopped himself against the wall. Straitening his uniform, he entered the immense room. As he glanced down toward the hanger floor, he saw two giant objects covered in a brown cloth. He then pushed off the railing and glided down to the hanger floor.

As soon as he hit the floor he stood up to see a lot of intense glares directed at him. "Uh, sorry, my alarm is broken." "The only time your alarm is broken Naruto, is when you hit it for waking you up." Everyone turned to look at the speaker. It was a young man of 19 with slightly spiked brown hair and torques eyes. The most noticeable feature about him was the bandages that covered his left eye. He wore the standard uniform as everyone else, but had a captain's jacket draped over his shoulders that went down to his knees.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that captain Kenjiin." Naruto apologized. "Whatever, you are here on time for once and we need to get the presentation underway." With that, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, as Kenjiin began speaking again. "I'd like you to direct your attention to the suits at your right." As Kenjiin signaled, the tarp was pulled off. There lay a Gundam with a grey and white paint job. "This is the X1-06 Independence. This model was based off of the M-1 Astray. The most noticeable features are the twin 180mm DEEP launchers at its hip section. In its arm are beam sabers that double as guided throwing knifes. It's effective time and speed was quadrupled thanks to the four external fuel tanks on its back and the increased verniers. This will serve as my personal mobile suit until further notice. This let out a groan from everybody.

"However, this next model is up for grabs since nobody has been able to pilot it." This perked everyone's ears up, especially Naruto's. The next tarp got pulled off to reveal a black and red Gundam with armored legs and shoulders. Kenjiin went on to explain that the armor was to house the huge verniers that propel the mobile suit at breakneck speed. "This is the Idealist. It was originally codenamed gross biel because of its giant axe. It also has beam shields/ cannons in both of its hands as well as a 400mm cannon in its chest.

"Alright! I am going to take this suit all the way to its max!" Naruto stated. This caused a wave of similar comments throughout the hanger. But Kenjiin still stood there with a somber look on his face. Eventually, he spoke up. "The last person to try and do that got squished flatter than a pancake because of the gee forces." This caused the commotion to stop, but inside Naruto was still planning to pilot that insane machine.

* * *

­­­

(Later in the gravity block…)

Naruto took a lunch tray and sat down at one of the many tables. Next to him sat the boy with brown hair and dog. "Hey Naruto, you still planning on piloting the Gundam?" asked Kiba. Naruto just looked at him and gave him one of his trademark fox grin and said, "You betcha!"

"Hopeless." Both boys turned around to stare at the person who just interrupted them. It was a girl the same age as Naruto and Kiba. She had platinum blond hair tied up in a ponytail. "What are you doing here Ino-pig?" Growled Kiba. Ino smirked and said, "I was commenting on your idiotic ideas. Nobody can pilot that suit, not even Kenjiin." Naruto was now getting angry as Ino continued. "In fact, I seem to remember you failing at keeping a Ginn balanced Naruto." Naruto's anger suddenly dissipated and was replaced by a smirk. "Wanna bet on it?" Ino just stood there with a dumb struck look on her face. "Huh?" "You heard me, if I can master it you will go on a date with me. And if I loose, I will never bother you again." As much as she hated the prospect of dating Naruto, there was no way Naruto could actually pilot it. "It's a deal." And with that she shook Naruto's hand and walked away toward another table.

Kiba just looked blankly at Naruto. Why did he want to go out with Ino? Everybody knew that Naruto thought Ino was revolting. Perhaps the date was just a misdirection? No, Naruto wasn't that smart. Then it hit him…

"Man, either you're a pervert, or a genius." "Can't I be both?" Naruto grinned. "You have spent way too much time hanging out with Kenjiin." Kiba said.

"I know, you should see all the magazines he has!" Kiba just let out a groan. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Idealist Launching!

I do not own Naruto or Gundam

I should update the story once per day, if nothing comes up. And sorry for the short chapters. Anyway, I do not know who to pair Naruto with so give me some help. However I will not do narusaku or naruino right now.

* * *

The feet of the mobile suit locked into the catapult. A screen popped up inside the cockpit to reveal a young blond that had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Wait a minute! What the heck is going on?!" cried the also blond pilot. Ino just smiled and said, "Kenjiin allowed me to be your control operator so I can see you crash and burn Naruto." Naruto grimaced and mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, like I can even do that in this suit." "Quit your complaining!" yelled Ino. "Yeah, yeah." Replied Naruto as he flipped down his visor to the black and red spacesuit he was wearing. The panel up ahead of him turned green as the catapult began to move. "Naruto Uzumaki! Idealist launching!"

And with that the Gundam was moving at full force and was flung out into the cold depths of space. Naruto had little time to relax though, as an approaching asteroid caught his attention. "Oh crap!" he said as he pulled all the way back on the throttle. The Gundam slowed down significantly but it could not stop itself in time. Naruto thought quickly and pushed up on the main thrusters. He shot up quickly and then kicked the rock downward.

He breathed a slow sigh of relief as a voice perked up saying, "I told you so." "Hey you should have warned me abut that you know!" Naruto yelled back. Ino just giggled. God he was glad that all girls weren't like this.

Though all he could think now was 'If I was in a Ginn I would be dead right now.' He just sat there for a moment before he heard the obnoxious girl again. "Hello, anybody home? I don't think that would have killed you." He quickly snapped back into reality and flew off again into space.

He ran into only a few other mishaps also concerning asteroids and one particular female. As he started to head back he caught a glimpse of a something moving in the asteroid field. His soldier senses told him to investigate. As he drew closer to the supposed location he caught a quick spike on the thermal readers. Suddenly a few hundred yards in front of him he spotted a mobile suit come out from behind an asteroid.

Naruto quickly ducked behind an asteroid and looked out to see what it was that he was seeing. "What is that?" Ino said. Not waiting to give a response, Naruto zoomed in to see what looked at first like an astray. But he soon realized this was far from it as the mobile suit had a radar dish and a different head.

On the small screen, Ino was pushed out of the way to reveal a very serious Kenjiin. "Naruto, that is a reconnaissance dagger." "Huh? What is it doing out here" Naruto looked questioningly at his captain. "It is probably not looking for us. Remember, we do not even exist." "But it shouldn't be out here. There are no other ships or colonies in this area." Naruto pointed out. "Well maybe we stumbled upon our enemy's black ops." Kenjiin said with a sly smile n his face. "So, do you want me to take it out?" Naruto said as an aimer appeared on his screen and locked onto the mobile suit. "No! Absolutely not! If we take it out they will know we are here!"

Just then, the dagger turned around and boosted in the opposite direction. "I hope he didn't see me." Naruto said. "Probably not, if it did it would just call for reinforcements. Head back to the Normandy, it isn't safe to train with the enemy around. We'll hold all training until they are out of the area." Naruto grimaced and sunk his head at this comment.

"Aww man…" Ino took this time to pipe up and said, "Naruto, come back to the ship, you know Kenjiin is right. You won't be able to train if you have a shitload of daggers on your ass." "Ah, come on, real fighting is the best type of training!" Ino and Kenjiin sighed in unison, "It's impossible to convince him."

* * *

(Back on the Normandy…)

"WHAT?! I ONLY ACHEAVED 15 EFFICIANCY ON THE BOOSTERS?!" Naruto yelled throughout the bridge. "Hey Naruto the figures don't lie." Ino replied. "Plus, if you did get more than that you'd probably hit a lot more asteroids. And I'm sure the Gundam can't take that much." Naruto shot a death glare at Ino before Kenjiin spoke up. "She's probably right you know…" Naruto sunk his head in despair. "…However, you could probably have gone up to at least 55 in a clear space." At this Naruto looked up and smiled a great big foxy grin.

"Whatever, you will never manage to get 100 efficiency. Soon I will be free from your obnoxious comments forever…" Naruto Just shot her another glare before Kenjiin interrupted them. "Uh, Naruto? You wanna grab some lunch?" "Alright! It's ramen day in the cafeteria!" Ino just sighed. "Those two and there bloody appetites."

As the two boys glided off toward the cafeteria, one of the crew members tapped her on the back. It was another young girl with short black hair and giant pale eyes. "Um-m e-excuse me u-h I-Ino?" Hinata said. "Yeah? What is it Hinata?" "Y-ou made a miscalculation h-here. Thi-s is what i-it should be." Ino took the paper from Hinata's hands and looked at the new figure. "What?! 51?!" Ino then looked down the long hallway. 'Perhaps he does have a chance…'


	3. Rivalry?

I do not own Naruto or Gundam no matter how much I want to.

I would like to thank scione for reviews and I am probably going to go with the naruten pairing because I don't think there are enough of them.

By the way, tell me if I am portraying Neji as too evil

* * *

Naruto pulled up the zipper on his red and black space suit and fixed his helmet to the back of his collar. He then pushed himself out of the door and headed toward the bridge.

It had been 3 days since the spotting of the reconnaissance dagger and Naruto was aching to get back into the cockpit of the Idealist. He had been bored stiff through those three days doing everything to keep from dying of boredom.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto lay on the floor with his legs resting on his bed. His eyes drooped so much that his eyes were mere slits. He carefully looked over the specks to the Idealist, looking for anything that might be interesting. He pressed the next button on his laptop and on the screen came a picture of the cockpit_. _He looked at it carefully and at first it looked just like it did when he first tested it. But upon closer inspection he noticed that one of the front panels on the controls had opened up. _

_He stared at it for a few minutes before his common sense kicked in and he began to read the caption. His eyes scanned the text looking for some explanation. Eventually his eyes came to rest on a line. '…berserker mode can only be activated when a strong mental impulse activates it. Once activated the front panel will open to reveal the mental controls. Note: pilot will lose conscious when using mental controls and must build up a great mental strength before attempting._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto scratched his head as he wondered why nobody ever noticed the passage before.

But before he could contemplate any further he looked up to notice he had made it to the bridge. He put his arm out to stop himself as he pressed the button to open the door. When in the bridge he looked around till he saw who he was looking for. He slowly came up behind the concentrating blond and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ino, ready to see me crash and burn again?" Ino jumped a little and looked up to the grinning pilot. She then smirked one of those evil smirks and replied, "Sorry Naruto, I am doing that for someone else right now." Naruto looked dumbfounded for a minute until he decided to see if she was telling the truth. Naruto moved his head in front of the screen to get a good look at the pilot.

"WHAT! NEJI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

* * *

(A few minutes later…)

"Let's get this strait Neji, why were you piloting the Idealist?" Asked a very irritated blond pilot. Neji just smirked and said, "I clearly remember Kenjiin saying that it was up for grabs and as far as I know you have not mastered it yet either." "Yeah, but that does not give you the right to-" "-And we both know that I am the better pilot, so even though you do have more flight hours than me I am the rightful pilot."

It was then that Ino decided to interrupt in there little argument. "Actually Neji, you got the same score as Naruto did. You are both 51." At this Neji nearly did a face plant while Naruto burst into laughter. Neji recovered first and while gritting his teeth he growled, "It seems we will have to settle this another way."

Kenjiin just smiled and jumped down into the commotion. He then grabbed each by the shoulder and said, "Well it looks like we need to have a little paint-ball fight."

Neji turned from the man's grip and as he was walking away he said, "I will go get the Ginns ready. I expect to see you down there at 0630 Naruto."

Naruto Looked down the hall at the solemn individual with an emotionless face until Neji turned out of sight. The crew, who had been staring at the commotion, just turned their heads and went back to work. Naruto turned his attention to the now bored looking Ino. He started scratching the back of his head and addressed the blond. "Uh, Ino?" "Hmm?" Came the bored reply. "Thanks for deflating Neji's ego back there. I just have one question: If you hate me why did you do it?" Ino smiled and sat back in her seat. "Oh I just love to see the crap get beaten out of you." Naruto sweat dropped. "I should have figured…"

The two Ginns just stood there, floating in the depths of space. One was a placid white and purple while the other was a distinctive orange and red.

A voice was heard between the two fighters. The speaker was none other than the captain of the two. Kenjiin was observing the match in a black and purple Ginn and was to act as referee. "All right, you both know the rules: first hit one the other person wins."

The two both answered in unison. There was an eerie silence for about a minute before Kenjiin raised his rifle. He fired off a single shot from his rifle and like that the two pilots went at each other. Neji was the first to fire with a three round burst narrowly missing Naruto as he deflected them with sots of his own. The result was an obscuring cloud of paint which both of them took for an advantage.

Naruto lay in wait behind an asteroid as he started breathing heavily. He saw a small bit of movement and instantly went for it. He jumped up from behind his hiding place and fired long burst. Expecting to see a paint covered mobile suit, Naruto was startled to find floating shield instead. He quickly jumped to his senses and looked all around for his opponent.

Suddenly machinegun fire erupted from underneath him. He flew back to dodge right as a hell bound Neji came up with a knee to Naruto's back. Naruto was flung upwards till his face met with the screen. He fell back in his seat and held his face for a few seconds.

As Naruto dealt with the pain, Neji was behind an asteroid, watching him. Neji ejected his current magazine and replaced it with a fresh one. 'Damn, I used one clip already? That just this one. Better make good use of it.' And with that he peaked around his cover to try and spot his adversary. Having found nothing, he went above the asteroid to get a better survey of the area. He looked all around him and when he thought Naruto ran, an alarm started to sound and Neji then looked up. He was too late to do anything when a leg came down to strike him on shoulder. His suit flew down and came to rest when it hit the asteroid he was just hiding behind.

Naruto then opened fire at the spot where Neji's suit was. Neji dodged backwards and sent his own volley of bullets in Naruto's direction.

Naruto furiously dodged them left and right. When he found no more fire coming at him he flew off in the direction Neji retreated. The two exchanged fire, each dodging the other's bullets.

It was Naruto who first broke the stalemate. One of the smaller asteroids hit Naruto's leg and he lost balance. As Naruto tumbled around in space, Neji saw his opportunity and went for it. Firing with near precision accuracy Neji might have hit Naruto, but for the asteroid which took all the hits. Naruto tried his best to try and balance himself out. He finally pushed up on the throttle and the jets took effect and he stopped moving.

As he breathed a sigh of relief he looked up to see Neji right in front of him. Naruto stopped, this was it, Neji had him. It all seemed to move in slow motion as Naruto thought about how he would never be able to pilot the Idealist when…

"CLICK." Neji looked at his ammo supply. The bar was already down at the bottom and was red.

As Neji relaxed and prepared for the inevitable, Naruto raised his rifle. He checked his ammo supply just to make sure and slowly pulled the trigger. "CLICK." He pulled it again. "CLICK." "CLICK." "CLICK." "CLICK." "CLICK."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. You won dobe

Alright! Fourth chapter!

I now realize that a chapter a day is a little harsh so I declare Sunday as my free day unless I feel like writing.

Unfortunately I do not own Naruto or Gundam

This chapter is short, sorry.

* * *

"WHAM!" Naruto punched the locker in frustration. His hand had started to bleed as he had been at this for a few minutes. "Damn it! How the fuck could I lose?!" He fell down to his knees as he felt the stress from the fight finally catching up to him. He gritted his teeth as he recounted what happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was Naruto who first broke the stalemate. One of the smaller asteroids hit Naruto's leg and he lost balance. As Naruto tumbled around in space, Neji saw his opportunity and went for it. Firing with near precision accuracy Neji might have hit Naruto, but for the asteroid which took all the hits. Naruto tried his best to try and balance himself out. He finally pushed up on the throttle and the jets took effect and he stopped moving. _

_As he breathed a sigh of relief he looked up to see Neji right in front of him. Naruto stopped, this was it, Neji had him. It all seemed to move in slow motion as Naruto thought about how he would never be able to pilot the Idealist when…_

"_CLICK." Neji looked at his ammo supply. The bar was already down at the bottom and was red. _

_As Neji relaxed and prepared for the inevitable, Naruto raised his rifle. He checked his ammo supply just to make sure and slowly pulled the trigger. "CLICK." He pulled it again. "CLICK." "CLICK." "CLICK." "CLICK." "CLICK."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Right at the moment when he was supposed to claim victory and regain his honor, his fucking gun jammed. After he figured it out he flew all the way back to the Normandy to leave himself in the state he is in now.

He sunk even further down as he fully realized the severity of his situation. And it could be summed up in three words: He lost Idealist. He would never get the chance to pilot the machine anymore. Early on he had realized that he was **meant **to pilot the Gundam. He had developed what could be considered in a pure humanoid situation as something of a bond with it.

"Damn it!" He screamed as he took his anger out on the hunk of metal in front of him yet again. He hit less forcefully this time because he was loosing his strength quickly. It was then that he noticed the strong presence in the room. He quickly whipped around as he drew his handgun. He lined up the barrel and was about to take a shot when he realized who the person was.

"Neji?" Neji had his back pressed up against the glass that overlooked the vastness of space. He stood there for a few minutes before lazily responding. "Put your gun down. Do you really think there would be an enemy on this ship?"

Naruto reluctantly lowered his weapon towards the person that he **did** consider his enemy. "What do you want Neji? Come to gloat over the loser?"

Neji smiled a bit. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile, and it was directed toward Naruto. Naruto looked confused for a moment until Neji spoke up. "You won dobe." Naruto looked dumbfounded for a minute before Neji explained. "If you recall, I was the first one to run out of ammo. If this was a real fight, I would be finished." Naruto still looked confused. "But the gun jammed. There is no difference between what happened there and what would happen in a real fight."

Neji pushed himself up from the window and started to walk over to where Naruto kneeled. "That's exactly what I thought at first too." Neji stated as he stopped a few feet from Naruto. "But when we looked inside the machinegun, we found one of the paintballs had exploded and froze up inside the chamber. **That **would not happen in a real fight."

Naruto still just kneeled there until it finally clicked. "YATTAH! I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON!" Naruto was jumping up and down like he was a kid on his birthday.

Neji just smiled and turned around to go when Naruto suddenly stopped his jubilation. He instantly adopted an emotionless face. "Thank you Neji." Neji turned his head to the blond a said in a calm voice, "I just prefer to beat you on even terms." At this Naruto exploded. "Why you little bastard! Am I just a stepping stone for you?! A peon just used to prove your worthiness?!"

Neji just kept on walking down the hallway. He finally replied in an emotionless tone, "No you are a true rival worthy of fighting me. I look forward to dueling you again, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto Just smiled and stated in a calm voice, "Same here."

And as Naruto just stood there watching the dark haired boy, he could swear he saw another genuine smile.


	5. Mind over body

I do not Own Naruto or Gundam.

I do not know what else to say so I am just going to fill up the rest of this space with meaningless babble.

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Oh, and the meaning of Naruto's bet shall be revealed in this chapter.

Now on with the story!

* * *

"Damn it! I have to keep awake just a little longer!" Shouted Naruto as he pushed up on the throttle. By now, the cockpit was vibrating so much it would cause the average man to throw up his guts. But Naruto was no ordinary man and was holding together just fine. Ok, he was far from fine. He was in extreme pain as he felt his ribs crack a bit. He was about to black out when a little beep came from the console signaling his 10 increase in engine power.

"Alright! Just a little further!" And with that he edged the control up until it could go no further. "Yes! One hundred percent efficiency." Was the last thing he said before coughing up some blood. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the blood splatter on the inside of his visor and the little green light signaling victory.

* * *

(A few days latter in the infirmary…)

Naruto awoke from his slumber with a grunt. The first thing he noticed was pain. Excruciating, absolute and utter pain that filled his whole body. After some of the pain had subsided, he opened his eyes just a crack. He was in a soft bed with white sheets, surrounded by an equally white room. There was also gravity in this room, he noted.

"I must be in the infirmary. Just what the hell happened?" Said Naruto as he raised himself ever so slightly. But that little movement was enough to bring the pain rushing back. He quickly fell back down as he grasped his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto jumped a little (figuratively of course, he is in extreme pain) and jerked his head toward the source of the voice. There, sitting on a chair, was none other than Yamanaka Ino. She sat in the little metal chair with one leg propped up on her knee, and her chin resting in her hand in a typical thinker position.

Naruto looked questioningly at her for a moment before Ino, seeming to read his thoughts said, "You passed out on your return flight." She then heaved a heavy sigh. "…And you got 100 efficiency with the engines."

"YATTAH!" Naruto Jumped up from the bed and started doing a little dance before he remembered that he was in pain. He gave a loud little yelp before falling back n the bed. "Dobe." Ino said sounding a 'little' cross. "You suffered major internal damage as well as 3 cracked ribs. Sakura said that you are lucky to be alive." Naruto nodded as he listened to the full extent of his damage.

The two just looked at each other in silence before Ino spoke up. "Anyway, Kenjiin said that we won't be getting shore leave for a while so I am safe for a few months at least." And with that, Ino smiled a devilish smile. "Who knows, maybe if something happened to you during that time, I would never have to go out with you."

Naruto lifted his finger and started waving it disapprovingly at the blonde's suggestion. "Now, now, Ino there are other ways to get out of it other than offing me if you just ask." Ino rolled her eyes wondering what degrading task he might have in store for her. Naruto smiled slyly and continued in the disapproving tone, "For example, I wouldn't say no to you teaching me some of your family's mind techniques."

Ino nearly face-faulted. Those were her family's reason for being so famous! She would never bet those. Then it clicked, she wouldn't bet those, but Naruto had cleverly put her in a situation where she had to choose between the lesser of two evils. Ino then started glaring at Naruto who still had the smug smile on his face. "What would a loser like you want with those anyway?!" Naruto just smiled even more brightly as he replied, "That is for me to know and for you to-" "-Spare me the unpleasantries." Ino interrupted. "Just give me time to think." Naruto nodded and continued to watch her as she waged war in her mind.

On one hand, she had to give away the secrets to one of her most prized possessions. On the other hand, certain death… by boredom and humiliation. She sighed as she gave in to the boy's request. "Alright, I'll teach them to you, after all, what harm could it do?"

* * *

Alright! Chapter five is up! Sorry it was such a short Chapter. I am lazy, so shoot me! (Please don't)

Oh, and just to clarify, everyone still has their specialty but just no jutsus. Example: Sakura is a medic, Ino has advanced brainwaves (Ha, Ha, She is a Newtype), Neji has very good vision, etc.

Anyway, I suppose I need to explain why Naruto wants the "Techniques." If you remember two chapters ago with the flashback…

_Naruto lay on the floor with his legs resting on his bed. His eyes drooped so much that his eyes were mere slits. He carefully looked over the specks to the Idealist, looking for anything that might be interesting. He pressed the next button on his laptop and on the screen came a picture of the cockpit_. _He looked at it carefully and at first it looked just like it did when he first tested it. But upon closer inspection he noticed that one of the front panels on the controls had opened up. _

_He stared at it for a few minutes before his common sense kicked in and he began to read the caption. His eyes scanned the text looking for some explanation. Eventually his eyes came to rest on a line. '…berserker mode can only be activated when a strong mental impulse activates it. Once activated the front panel will open to reveal the mental controls. Note: pilot will lose conscious when using mental controls and must build up a great mental strength before attempting._

He needs the Techniques to activate the berserker system. I Know, I know, it is very lame, but I needed to save my ass somehow!

Hope you are enjoying it so far. Remember, tomorrow (Sunday) is my free day, so don't expect updates.


	6. Earth

Ok, before I start, I just want to know whether I can do a Kenjiin x Hinata pairing without people trying to kill me.

Anyway, Tenten is going to appear in the next couple of chapters.

I do not own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

"Alright, Naruto, now try to separate your body from your mind." Said an unusually testy blonde. "What?! How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Replied Naruto. "Meteorically speaking you dipshit." Naruto squinted and furrowed his brow in frustration. "Let's start from the beginning. I want you to picture your mind in the simplest form. Then, compact all your thoughts and try to separate yourself from your body." "This is really hard! You can't possibly think that this is simple." Naruto whined. "Yeah it's tough… if you don't have any mind to use." "Now that's a low blow." Naruto retorted. "You know, if I can't get this I still expect something in return."

Ino sighed. This had been a long week. All it was day after day was constant whining coming from Naruto about how hard it was, and Ino hitting him for complaining. They had even tried shogi to see if they could improve his mental strength. Unfortunately, Naruto proved totally inept at doing any board game.

However, in the last few days Ino discovered that Naruto was actually an excellent tactician. So, with that in mind, Ino devised several hypothetical situations for Naruto to try and get out of. It had proven to be a rousing success.

But now they were back to square one. Finally Ino had some inspiration. "Alright Naruto listen for a second." Naruto stopped his hindered meditation to listen to his temporary instructor. Ino fished around in her pocket before taking out a small peace of paper. She set it in front of Naruto and began to explain it to the confused pilot. "Ok Naruto, I want you to do the first step again, but this time, concentrate on moving your mind right over to this paper."

* * *

Naruto looked confused for a second but decided that it would be better for his health if he did what she asked. Naruto went back into his meditation and started to try and look at his mind.

This time however he was able to do something. He saw a room with many doors all seeming to lead to the same place and nowhere at the same time. He suddenly zoomed out so he could see the whole room. He then commanded it to shrink and compact. There was a weird sucking sound and the room collapsed in on itself, the doors bending but not breaking. The room then started rolling around like a blob until it became a ball.

When Naruto thought it was sufficient, he called up the piece of paper in his mind. He saw an image of the paper form on one of the nonexistent black walls. He then willed his now ball shaped mind to move to it. The ball started lurching toward the wall and the image of the paper. After a few seconds the ball was about two inches away when something broke Naruto from his concentration.

* * *

Back in the real world, lights and sirens were going off like it was Fourth of July and Ino was shaking him madly. "Get up you idiot! We're under attack!"

Naruto quickly jumped up and bolted to the door. When he came into the hallway, people were rushing back and forth franticly when Naruto stopped one of them. He turned the person to face him. It was none other that Hinata Hyuuga. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" Naruto just frowned. "Hinata, Just what the hell is going on?!" "We're under enemy attack. All crew are to report to their stations." Replied the Hyuuga franticly.

'Attack' Naruto thought. "No that's not possible. There shouldn't be anyone in the vicinity." Naruto gruffly stated. "Well, we are now close to Earth system so it was bound to-" "When the hell did we get to the Earth system?! Actually, never mind that right now." Naruto said as he pushed off toward the hangar.

(In the Hangar…)

Naruto had already gotten into his suit and was now in the process of locating his mobile suit when he spotted Kenjiin. Kenjiin was already in the cockpit of the Independence and was quickly making it ready when Naruto landed on the Hatch door. "Where is my Ginn?" Naruto asked franticly. Kenjiin looked up from what he was doing to look at the frantic boy when he gave a reply. "Your Ginn is still damaged from your little spar with Neji." Naruto Gawked. "What the Hell am I supposed to use then?!" Kenjiin just coolly pointed to his right. Naruto looked to where he was pointing and gaped. There stood the Idealist in all of its red and black glory. Naruto looked backed to Kenjiin who nodded in confirmation.

Naruto didn't need any more orders than that as he leapt toward the Gundam. He stopped himself at the hatch and reached behind one of the folds of armor and pressed a sequence of buttons that Naruto knew like the back of his hand. The hatch popped open and Naruto swung himself in.

He landed in the padded seat as the hatch swung shut and the all-around monitor came to life. He pulled the straps over his chest and connected the three in the middle. His hands lay on the controls and he slowly gripped them. He knew what to do as he made his way over to the catapult.

The Gundam's feet locked into the groves as the communications monitor on the control panel turned on to reveal none other than Yamanaka Ino. "Alright Naruto, good luck." Naruto smiled and said, "Oh don't worry, as long as your there for me to pester I'll be back." Ino suddenly turned solemn. "I mean it Naruto, come back." Naruto's big grin was replaced by a genuine smile as he replied, "Don't worry, I will." He then gave the thumbs up as the launch sequence turned green and the catapult lock disengaged. "Idealist! Naruto Uzumaki, Launching!"

And with that, the Gundam was thrown out into the mayhem that is war. As soon as he got out, machine gunfire came from above him. Naruto growled as he took out the giant axe and rushed at the strike dagger. As he swung, he cut through the rifle and into the chest, killing the pilot instantly. He noticed another one above and used his momentum to swing his axe again. This strike went upward as it sliced through the mobile suit.

A little bit farther away was a three man squad. As the watched the battle one of them spotted something odd. "Sasuke-sama, look at that!" Sasuke turned his head to look at his soldier's cry for concern. His eyes widened as he looked upon a mobile suit with red and black paint as well as a V crest on its head. Sasuke smirked. "So it is true, the bloody space-monsters have made a Gundam of their own. Alright, Ashner, Raguin, were going to take down a Gundam." "Yes sir!"

Naruto then saw beam rifle fire coming at him from the side and raised his hand toward the enemy. He fired off two rounds and they managed to destroy two of the mobile suits there but one managed to dodge it. Naruto fired at it again but the mobile suit fainted right and rushed at him.

Naruto could see it clearly as it came at him. It was clearly just a strike dagger but it was painted pure black. Naruto could also see a symbol on its left shoulder. Naruto squinted to look at it but was pulled away from his investigation as he saw it draw a beam saber.

"Now space monster, DIE!" Said Sasuke as he slashed at Naruto. Naruto Quickly dogged but was met with a knee to the chest. "Damn you!" Naruto yelled. And as the dark dagger was about to go past, Naruto grabbed it by the leg and swung it toward another cluster of daggers. Naruto turned his back to go find other enemies but soon realized that was a stupid decision.

"I won't be defeated that easily you bastard!" Yelled Sasuke as he smashed his ally's head and took his rifle. He charged at Naruto firing off blasts like a mad man when Naruto spun around and released a few blasts of his own. One of the blasts snagged Sasuke in the shoulder.

Seeing his enemy temporarily immobilized, Naruto took this time to attack. He rushed up to Sasuke and swung downwards with his axe. Sasuke barley had enough time to dodge as the axe swung down and with ease sliced off his legs. In rage, Sasuke fired again but this one only grazed Naruto as he prepared to finish the wounded mobile suit off. "I will not loose to you, you hear!" Screamed Sasuke as he threw his shield at Naruto and drew his sword.

Lights suddenly came from one of the Federation ships that signaled retreat. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he fired off a blinder cracker. The temporary blindness allowed him to escape to where his allies were waiting. As they took his damaged suit and started heading to where the ships went, Sasuke looked back to where Idealist was standing. "We will meet again, and when that time comes, I will kill you." Naruto Smiled and replied to the disgruntled pilot, "Looking forward to kicking your ass again." Sasuke just looked away and they slowly disappeared from view.

Naruto sighed as he lay back down in his seat. Something then caught his eye. It was a huge blue orb covered in bright patches of green and white swirls dotted it everywhere. Naruto stared at it in awe for a full twenty minutes, wondering what it could be. Kenjiin smiled. "Welcome to Earth Naruto."

* * *

So, Did you like it?

Naruto has never been to Earth FYI. Sasuke is emo bastard


	7. The Atmospher is tense

Hey everybody. Be sure to check out another fanfic I just wrote called Breakfast.

By the way, should I give Sasuke, a giant mobile armor like the Val-vero, or a Gundam?

I do not own Naruto or Gundam.

* * *

The peace between the Normandy and the federation had not lasted long, and the two were soon fighting again. Shooting soon tore up the night sky with bright lights that overlooked the planet that we call home. The fighting was soon deadlocked and the only way to end it was for one of the ships to get involved. But none could make a move without endangering their own men who were still in the line of fire..

Naruto was determined to end this stand off any way he could. He charged at a group of three strike daggers, punching one in the face. The others soon opened fire on him but unfortunately for them, they were too slow.

"Hit that bastard with everything you got!" Screamed the commander of the daggers. He fired aimlessly at Naruto as he dodged left and right. As Naruto spun to avoid a shot, he grabbed on to the axe on his back and swung it at the unsuspecting mobile suit. The upward swing missed the cockpit and hit the mobile suit's rifle, exploding it into a thousand pieces. Naruto let out a war cry as he fired at point-blank with his Vulcans. The tiny machineguns ripped through the cockpit, killing the pilot and splattering blood on the already red Gundam.

"Commander!" Was all the other pilot was able to get out before Naruto came at him with a downward strike the sliced him form the shoulder to the waist.

Soon Naruto realized that he was being shot at from above and evaded by throwing the torso of the destroyed enemy at the line of fire. The remains soon blew up and as the flames dissipated, he recognized a familiar suit.

The mobile suit facing him now was the standard strike dagger but it had its legs replaced by giant boosters and was painted an eerie black.

"It's you." Naruto stated as he shifted into a firing position. "Hn." Sasuke snorted, "Before I kill someone I should know their name. Mine is Sasuke Uchiha." "Naruto Uzumaki. And now that we have exchanged meaningless formalities, I am going to kill you." Naruto then shot out three shots strait at the mobile suit's chest. Sasuke smirked as he flew up and over them.

"You see Uzumaki, my mobile suit has been outfitted with the latest space maneuvering system." Naruto just laughed. "Then let's dance." Naruto then flew up to Sasuke attempting to strike him but Sasuke just kicked Naruto in the chest and sent him flying away. He then went after him with amazing speed and shot at Naruto twice. He dodged the first one but the second hit his shoulder armor, creating a hole as big as the Gundam's finger.

"Damn, what the fuck is that thing?!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Sasuke smiled and replied, "This is the latest anti-armor beam-rifle, it can pierce through two feet of Gundanium armor." Naruto gritted his teeth before yelling back. "It doesn't matter how good it is if it is broken!" Naruto then fired three shots from his hand, two of which hit the rifle and one of which grazed Sasuke's knee.

"Shit, you'll pay for that." And with that Sasuke charged Naruto. Naruto fired off more shots at the oncoming mobile suit, but Sasuke just kept dogging the shots. "This is where you loose!" Sasuke screamed. He came within a few feet of Naruto and grabbed his head right underneath the Vulcans. He then Drew his beam saber and swung it at Naruto. Naruto brought up his hand to intercept it, and threw back a punch to the cockpit.

Sasuke grabbed the hand and tried to push it back but it was useless. The two were now deadlocked themselves and they tried to think of everything they could to get loose as they watched the horrors battle around them.

* * *

Tenten was not having a good day. First off, she got an F on the latest exam, an exam for which she **thought** she had studied for. Then she found that her best friend had transferred to another school. And if that weren't bad enough, when she came home, she found her mother and father arguing. She frowned as she remembered the fight.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tenten walked through the main door to her house and threw her backpack on the floor. She didn't want to do any homework now. She had had a terrible day and only wanted to lie down on her bead and go to sleep. And she was about to do just that as she heard voices coming from across the hallway. _

_Curious, she decided to see what was going on. As she got closer, she recognized the voices of her parents, but she also realized that they were not speaking in their regular tone. _

_She knelt by the door and put her ear up to the wood of the frame. "How dare you do that to me! Does that bitch really mean more to you than your own family?!" There was no response as her mother continued on. "If you really want her than fine! Go to your bloody mistress and leave this family alone!" _

_Tenten gasped. She may have only been nineteen but she knew what was going on. The buried her head in her hands as she started to sob. _

_The parents had apparently heard someone outside the door and went to investigate. They opened the door to find Tenten sobbing her heart out. "Tenten!" Her father yelled. "You shouldn't eavesdrop! You will understand one day but for now we need to send you to your aunt's."_

_End Flashback._

* * *

Tenten sighed. That was how she got to be on this shuttle headed for Earth. It wasn't that she hated her aunt's or anything, it's just that she didn't like Earth that much. It was so boring and covered in plants, and bugs, and sand. She liked space a whole lot more. To her, it was the vastness of it that sparked interest. Or maybe it was the weightlessness? She didn't know, but what she did know is that space was better than Earth.

But space wasn't always good, as she found out. They had recently been studying the war that was going on between the PLANTS and the Federation. She hadn't paid much attention to it though, because she had thought that she was to far away to be affected by it. She was about to be proven disastrously wrong.

Alarms and red lights soon went off inside the small shuttle. Murmurs soon passed through the seats as everyone tried to find out what was going on. An explosion outside the window told them everything. There was a battle going on right outside their vicinity.

Tenten looked outside the window just in time to see a mobile suit explode about a couple hundred yards away. Tenten lowered herself back down into her seat as she started sobbing. "Why do they…" she started. "Why do they have to kill each other?!"

* * *

The deadlock between the two had gone on for about ten minutes before one of them made a move. Naruto kicked Sasuke in the chest and sent him flying back. As Sasuke flew back, Naruto unleashed some more shots at him. One of the shots hit him in the leg, knocking it off.

"Shit, he wins again." Sasuke stated as he turned and started to fly back to his ship. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled as he chased after the wounded suit. Half way to his ship, Sasuke noticed something behind him. He saw the light just in time to dodge the beam.

Sasuke drew his backup beam-rifle and fried a few shots back at him. Naruto dodged them and flew at Sasuke with his axe drawn. He sliced downwards at the rifle, but instead of destroying the gun, Naruto merely knocked it downwards as Sasuke fired.

It was then that the two noticed the shuttle, and the redirected beam headed right towards it. The two froze as the shot grazed the bottom of the shuttle. And the two soon realized that this wasn't the worst of their problems. They realized with sickening surprise that they had  
entered the atmosphere.

* * *

Back on the shuttle things weren't a picnic either. The small graze had knocked out their reentry mechanism and it was already too late to turn back as the red flames of air wrapped around the shuttle.

* * *

The two realized their mistake when the shuttle hadn't deployed the cooling liquid. "Damn it! This is all your fault you damn coordinator!" Naruto lowered his head in shame when he suddenly came up with an idea. However, in anger Sasuke had already charged at Naruto, attempting to punch him. Naruto noticed this and threw his axe which connected with the mobile suit right above the cockpit. "If it was my mistake then I am going to fix it." Naruto solemnly stated.

He then accelerated down into the atmosphere to try and catch up. As he passed alongside the shuttle he looked inside for a brief moment. He saw the entire shuttle's passengers but what caught his eye was the girl sitting right next to the window. She had brown hair that was tied up in two buns and was wearing a pink Chinese shirt. The two locked eyes for a moment as Naruto sped by, but that moment felt like an eternity to Naruto.

He then pulled in front of the shuttle and put his hand up in front. "Only one way to see if this works." Naruto said as the hand glowed red for a minute before the light spread out in a half circle around himself and the shuttle.

Naruto looked back up to see how the shuttle was doing. Its underside had cooled off considerably and was no longer a bright red. In his worry, Naruto failed to notice his condition in the Gundam. Although it was meant to survive the atmosphere, the cockpit was as hot as hell.

But Naruto didn't care. All he cared about was the safety of the shuttle. And as the heat dissipated from around the beam shield, Naruto smiled. "The shuttle is safe." And with that, he plunged into unconsciousness.

* * *

'Sob' that was a great chapter!

A lot of you are probably wondering a few things, like when is Kyuubi going to show up? Well that is the only one I have an answer for right now. But I am only going to give you a hint. Idealist is the center of this story so what do you think?


	8. Beauty and The Metal Beast

Hey everybody, it's good to be back so soon.

For those of you that are wondering, I will put Kakashi in this story.

I do not own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

The small green shuttle came within proximity of the spaceport. Its back wheels landed first with the resounding sound of rubber hitting cement. It came to a stop right outside the main building. It revved its engines a bit before taxiing to the nearest loading dock.

Tenten stepped outside the hatch and into the terminal, where bustling people ran desperately trying to catch their flights. She then went over to the baggage claim and waited for her bags to be deposited. The conveyer belt whirred to life, bringing the passenger's luggage with it. Tenten spotted her bag, a small, black, rolling suitcase with pink flowers on the outside. She quickly and deftly grabbed it and started walking over to the exit. As she moved lower on the escalator, she spotted one of her aunt's butlers waiting near the entrance with a sign.

She moved over to him and he escorted her to a waiting limousine. "You're a bit late miss." Commented the butler. 'You have no idea.' Tenten thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

_One of the blasts form the battling mobile suits headed right for them. The pilots however, reacted quickly and pulled up to avoid the blast. And just when everyone thought it was safe, the pilots discovered something horrible: they atmospheric entry system wouldn't work._

_As the pilots tried desperately to get the system back online, red flames began to creep around the shuttle._

_Just as all hope seemed lost, a mobile suit had rushed past. Tenten looked at it for a split second. And in that moment, she thought that she could see it looking at her. But the moment passed as the mobile suit sped in front of them. There were murmurs around the shuttle, "Is that guy crazy?" "How on earth can he help at this point?" "He's probably just an idiot."_

_The skeptics were soon silenced as the red flames began to dissipate, instead, being replaced by blue light. As the shuttle passed through the heavier atmosphere, the mobile suit stopped emitting the blue light as it began to fall. Tenten watched in horror as it fell beneath the clouds. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

The limousine soon turned onto a long road that lead through the forest. As they cruised along, Tenten looked at the moving scenery. Even though she liked space better, she couldn't help but marvel at the place. It was spring and the trees had a brilliant green to them. As she looked for a few minutes at the greenery, she spotted something red in between the trees. At first, she paid it no mind, but then she spotted something that looked like a hand.

"Stop the car!" Tenten yelled as she pushed open the door and bolted for the tree line. She wondered around the woods for a minute before catching another glimpse of red. She followed it through thickets of brambles that tore her shirt and skin.

Finally she came upon a bare clearing. As she stepped out into it, she realized that it was no clearing. Instead, she realized it was a crater. And at the center of that crater lay a red and black mobile suit. Its armor had not but a scratch on it as it lay there unmoving.

Tenten grimaced. Even if the mobile suit was undamaged that did not mean the pilot was alright. In fact, he was probably dead. Still, she decided that even if the pilot were no longer living she should check.

She slowly approached the metal giant, walking from the tip of its toes to its hip. There, the hand lay, open as if grasping something, or beckoning to something. She stepped up onto the hand and walked the distance from the arm to the shoulder. There, she could see the whole body as it lay sprawled over the terrain.

She looked down to the chest area, to see if the pilot had tried to eject. He didn't. Choking down her fear, she approached the midsection. Once she found the hatch, she reached behind to find the hatch controls.

Tenten knew how to operate a mobile suit. Growing up in her aunt's place, she was exposed to many mobile suits. One time, she actually got to meet the legendary Rear Admiral Hatake Kakashi. He had shown her how to maintain a mobile suit and how to operate it. Though her experience was of little use here as this was a completely different model than a Ginn or BuCUE.

She eventually found the controls and the hatch swung open. She looked inside the dark chasm hopping to find some form of life. As she moved into the cockpit, her eyes became more accustomed to the light. And there, lying in the middle of 360 degree monitors, she spotted a body.

Tenten gasped and looked away before daring another view. It was a young man, about 19, with a red space suit. The helmet's visor had been smashed and Tenten could spot a tuft of blond hair. She moved closer to the body until she was standing right over it. She bent down to look at the body more closely.

"You didn't deserve to die this way." She said as she stroked a blond lock away from his face. She stared at him for a few moments, taking in his looks. He was quite handsome, she noted. But a strange thing about him was that he had three whisker-like marks on each cheek "I thank you for making the ultimate sacrifice to save our lives." And with that she planted a small kiss on his forehead before turning to leave.

The body stirred for a moment and Tenten froze in her tracks. He breathed a pained breath as he turned over to face Tenten"I won't-" He started as Tenten turned around. "I won't be making the ultimate sacrifice before I accomplish my dream!" And with that he managed a smile before passing out again.

* * *

Ha! Naruto Uzumaki can survive anything! Actually it was his Gundam but hey.

Anyway, I will be gone this Friday to Saturday so I will make up the chapters missed on Sunday. Sorry this was such a short one.


	9. Wake up call

Hey everybody!

Sorry I took so long, I went to Arizona this weekend and I didn't get near a computer.

I do not own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

With a great yawn Naruto woke up. He looked down and found himself in a comfortable bed with light green sheets. With a bit of confusion, he looked up to look at his surroundings.

The room he was in was small, but not cramped. The walls were beige stucco with white linings. Most of the furniture, including the bed, was made out of woven bamboo. All in all, the room looked quite good.

But, being a soldier, Naruto felt uneasy in this new environment. He threw back the sheets and swung his legs to the floor. He stopped for a second, an uneasy thought hit him. There was gravity. 'So I'm not in space anymore.' Naruto thought to himself.

As he pushed himself on his feet, he noticed something else. The normal elasticity of his space suit was absent and instead, a soft, fabric like feeling clung to his skin, but only to his bottom half. He looked down at himself to find a light blue pair of boxers. "What the hell?! These aren't mine!"

But before he had time to fully comprehend his new attire, the door swung open and a middle aged woman stepped in. Naruto stepped back in attempt to find some sort of cover for himself. But what he did not notice, were the sheets that still lay on the wood floor. In his haste, he stepped on the linen obstacle and slipped back. His head connected hard with the frame of the bed.

"Now now, we don't want you to be injured on your recovery day." The woman said with a slight smile. Naruto stared blankly at her for a few minutes, his head still in his hand. "Here, I brought you some clean clothes." "What happened to my old ones?" Naruto questioned.

Setting the clothes down on the table, the woman replied, "Your suit was torn and smashed. As for your undergarments, they were too covered in sweat to really use anymore. You went through the atmosphere after all." She ended the sentence with a small smile as she thought to herself.

Naruto then remembered the previous day's events. He grimaced as he realized that he lost again to the black strike dagger. But another question still persisted in his mind. "If I fell through the atmosphere," Naruto began, "How am I still alive, let alone up and walking?"

The woman chuckled. "Well I wouldn't say you're walking very well." Naruto sweat dropped. "But as for the reason you're still alive, well, I'd say that's fairly obvious." Naruto looked quizzically at her before she went on. "The Idealist is an excellent mobile suit. Surely you should have figured that out by now." Naruto nodded in understanding.

The woman then moved towards the door. She opened the door just a little and looked back to the still sitting boy. "By the way, my name is Tenezuki." "Mine is Uzumaki Naruto." The woman chuckled a bit before explaining. "I already know that Naruto." Naruto looked slightly stunned but his senses soon kicked in. "By the way," Tenezuki turned her head. "How do you know of Idealist?" Tenezuki chuckled again before answering. "My silly boy, I'm one of the ones who designed it."

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha, cliff hanger.

Sorry this was a short one, I'll probably update later today.

But before you read, I think chap 11, make sure to at least know what the Zaku II is. I'll give you a hint though, it is from the universal period, classic Gundam.


	10. The heat is annoying me

Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of homework and with the new season of Naruto coming out… well, you get the picture.

I do not own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

To say Naruto was in shock would be a gross understatement. To think that the one person that had decided to take him in was one of the Designers of the Idealist.

Naruto quickly threw on the cloths that Tenezuki had brought for him which consisted of a pair of long beige pants and a black t-shirt. He bolted out the door and into the hallway, all the while struggling to get the pants buckled.

He finally caught up to Tenezuki and caught his breath. "So you actually did design the Idealist?" Naruto questioned. "Yes and no, I only did the frame for it. Other people did the system, engines, cockpit, etc." She responded to the stunned boy. "But still, the fact that you actually designed part of the mobile suit I use is amazing. Speaking of which, where is it?"

Tenezuki laughed, "You are a soldier. You care about your machine more than yourself. You haven't even had breakfast yet." Naruto sunk his head in despair as he realized that he was not going to get the answer until after breakfast.

They moved down the long enclosed hallway until they came to large room that was obviously a kitchen. They passed through its stainless steel drawers and pot racks, all the while watching people who were undoubtedly chefs of some kind. As Tenezuki pushed herself past the double doors at the end, they came upon another large room. This room had many tables, still made the same way as the furniture in the bedroom. There was a bar in the center of the room with the bartender wiping a few glasses. Naruto looked past the bar to the open windows opposite.

The windows overlooked the ocean. Naruto didn't know which ocean though. And seated at one of the many tables out there was a young woman with her hair in two buns and wearing a white Chinese shirt.

Naruto stared at her for a few minutes with his mouth open slightly. Where had he seen her before? The buns looked so familiar but he couldn't place it exactly. Tenezuki laughed and that brought Naruto from his thoughts. "That is my niece, Tenten." And as if seeming to read his thoughts, she continued. "She should look familiar, she's the one the found you and the Idealist.

Naruto mentally hit himself. How could he ever forget her? He had seen her both on the shuttle and to top it off, she had found him in the cockpit of the Idealist.

Tenezuki let him brew for a few minutes before asking, "Would you like to eat outside?" Naruto nodded almost immediately and Tenezuki laughed at him again.

Tenten was not having as good a time however. She hated the Earth, it was covered in dirt and bugs, and god was it hot! She frowned as she wiped her forehead clean of the little beads of sweat that started to form there. The only comfort she found was when she looked out at the ocean. The slow, rhythmic, motion of the blue waves somehow calmed her.

But this heat, it was unbearable! She grimaced as she pulled her chair further under the umbrella as the sun continued to beat relentlessly upon the African plains. In fact, there was nothing more unbearable than the heat, or so she thought.

"Tenten? Would you like to have breakfast?" Tenten was even more annoyed now. It wasn't that she disliked her aunt, it's just that she hated how she could be so perky in this heat. Tenten figured that her aunt was used to it but Tenten would never be.

"Come on Tenten, you wouldn't want to be rude to our guest." Tenten looked up for the first time. There, in the shade of the umbrella, next to her aunt, was the pilot from before.

Tenten just looked quizzically at the pilot, then at her aunt. "What, you think our guest can't have breakfast too?" Tenten blushed as Naruto and Tenezuki sat down. Naruto sat down opposite to Tenten and so cut off her view of the ocean. She sighed as she put her feet down on the hard wood and brought her chair up to the table where her aunt had set the food down.

She looked at the assortment of pastries and other early morning foods. Settling on a bowl of cereal and some orange juice, she poured the milk into her bowl and started munching on the simple meal.

She ate in silence a moment before Tenezuki spoke up. "Tenten, why didn't you introduce yourself?" Taking another spoonful of cereal Tenten responded. "I already know his name and he knows mine, what's left to introduce?" Tenezuki frowned as she turned to Naruto to explain. "Tenten hates the Earth." Tenten just continued eating. "I don't hate it, I just don't like this bloody heat.

Naruto took this time to enter the conversation. "So, even if you hate the heat, why can't you have a good time? I think the Earth is quite beautiful." Tenten just chuckled. "What's so great about this giant mud ball anyway? It just has a bunch of plants and dirt. Why can't it be like space, clean fresh and cool?"

"I do like space but the Earth is pretty amazing to me. It is amazing that this is where life all began." "Yeah and where life will all end." Tenten retorted. "Tenten-" Tenezuki was cut off. "With the neutron jammers the earth will be out of power and all the people here will be doomed. The war will eventually kill everyone."

Naruto was starting to get angry. He slammed his fist into the table and Tenten looked up nonchalantly. "How can you talk about the war when you're doing nothing about it?!" Tenten's eyes widened slightly. "I try my very best to keep fighting so I can protect everyone and what do you do? You sit there and complain about it but don't lift a finger!" With that Naruto walked off the patio and on to the beach.

Tenten just sat there frozen and Tenezuki sipped her tea. "Well, we're off to a good start."

* * *

Huh? Why did I make Tenten so bitchy when she was kind in the 8th chapter? Blame it all on the heat.

Sorry this was such a shorty chap.


	11. The tales of a comet

Damn! Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of homework this week and I just got back from a 15 mile hike. Oh well, just enjoy the chapter.

I do not own Naruto or Gundam

* * *

Naruto stormed off the deck and onto the soft, warm, sand. The tiny rocks sunk beneath his feet and burrowed its way into the space between his toes. It was an experience that he had never felt before but he paid no attention to it as he was still more than a little steamed at the events preceding.

'Why does a girl like that have to have such a dismal outlook on life?!' Naruto brooded in his head. 'She doesn't even care what people are doing to end this war, she just sits there and tries to judge other people's actions. People like that just make me so-!' He continued until he sat himself under the cool shade that a nearby palm tree provided.

He lay back on the now cooler sand and watched the blue waves of the ocean. He saw a school of Flying Fish break over the peak of an oncoming wave. Their silver bodies glistened in the morning sun. The wave that the fish had so nimbly road washed up onto the shore, soaking Naruto's feet in the cool liquid. He relished the strange feeling. 'Well,' He thought to himself, 'I can see why she likes the ocean.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenten had realized just what exactly she had said. 'Oh damn, why did I say that? He's a soldier who risked his life to save mine and I just blew him off.' She kicked off her sandals somewhere onto the deck and practically jumped down onto the sand that lay beneath her. 'I have to find him to apologize.' She looked left and right, frantically searching for the blond boy.

'This fucking hot sand isn't making this any easier!' She thought as she shuffled through the substance of her turmoil. She looked left and right until her vision caught an unusually blond substance. She smiled. It was Naruto; he was sitting underneath one of the palm trees that Tenezuki had planted, the shade accenting his facial features.

She slowly walked up to the seemingly calm blond. When she came close enough, her shadow added to the already darkened patch of sand. Naruto looked up to see who was disturbing his nice, peaceful rest. He frowned slightly as he looked up into the face of the smiling girl.

"Well, what do you want?" Naruto said in a half bored, half annoyed tone. Tenten's smile weakened slightly and she replied. "I just wanted to apologize to you. I haven't really been myself on account of the situation." "What, the heat?" Tenten looked away slightly. "I guess you could say that." Tenten recalled what had happened at her now distant home.

She took a seat next to Naruto with her arms hugging her legs. She sighed slightly to herself. "I guess-" Naruto looked over to her. "I guess that I just have a lot to think about and I'm just taking out whatever I can on the war." Naruto nodded in understanding.

Tenten got up and walked into the now blazing sun. The cool water lapped around her feet and washed away the sand that still clung there. She gazed up at the sun, "Of course, this BLOODY HEAT DOESN'T HELP ANY!"

Naruto sweat dropped. He watched the girl brood for about five minutes before he pushed himself up from his spot under the tree. He walked out from the small shade that the tree had provided and into the sun that so annoyed the burnet. He quietly approached her, his feet parting the water silently as it lapped around his ankles.

He spoke up when he got within about two feet of her. "You know, there is something we can do about the heat." She looked up to him questioningly just in time to see him push her into the now knee deep water.

"Hey!" She sputtered in between gasps for air. Naruto was now roaring with laughter at the expense of the now very wet and very cold Tenten. "Hey, it cooled you down didn't it?" Tenten glared at Naruto for a bit before finally smirking.

"Yeah, it did, now why don't you try." Tenten jumped up from the water and tackled the dazed blond. He hit the water with a loud and resounding splash only to emerge several seconds later to the now triumphant looking Tenten. "Why you-" You said before tackling her again.

* * *

(Several hours and laughs later…)

Naruto tossed another log onto the now steadily growing fire. The fire crackled as it burned through the dry wood. "There, that should last us about an hour." Naruto stated as he wiped the now beading sweat off his forehead. He backed off a few paces from the flames and sat back next to Tenten who was currently drying off her soaked clothing.

"You know you didn't have to push me in, now look at me I'm freezing." She said as she emphasized her words with a shiver. Naruto laid back on the cool sand. "I've got a fire started so you should warm up in a few seconds so quit complaining. Plus, you deserved that."

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him as she too laid back on the refreshing sand. She moved her gaze from the roaring fire to the brilliant stars above them. They dotted the sky brilliantly, lighting it up as if they were Christmas lights. She could see that Naruto too was taking advantage of their roofless state as she followed his gaze back up to the sky.

"You know, I really don't know why I protested the war. When I was young, I was trained to become a soldier." Naruto silently looked at her. "My whole family had always at sometime or another been involved in warfare, as you can plainly see with my aunt." Naruto nodded as he remembered the older woman's words. "I had good reflexes so I was trained to become a mobile suit pilot. My aunt has several older suits that I used to train on. Once, I even got to meat Admiral Kakashi and he trained me till I surpassed the military standards. He personally showed me multiple strategies and how to optimize my mobile suit. " "Really?" Naruto said. "He never gave me that much help." Tenten burst out laughing.

After she had settled down a bit, she continued the story. "You are probably wondering why I am not in the military right now. Well, when I finally did complete my training, the war had ended. When the other war had started up, I wasn't eligible for enlisting since I had been on the list for the previous war. My parents didn't pursue my career any further because it was obvious that I wasn't interested. Sometimes I wonder if I had made the right decision."

Naruto waited a few moments before deciding to speak up. "People have reasons for fighting, and for choosing not to fight. If you have no reason to fight then you shouldn't." Tenten looked questioningly at him before responding. "Thank you." "Don't be, I'm just stating the facts."

Tenten moved her gaze from Naruto to the night sky. Naruto took this time to glance at her body. The wet clothes still clung to her body bringing out her curves. Naruto was brought back to reality with a statement from Tenten. "Maybe someday I'll find a reason to fight."

Naruto pondered her statement while looking up into the blackness. Naruto's eyes traced the spaces in between the stars making out constellations. "To think that I was u-" Naruto was cut off as bright ray of light passed overhead, bursting into a flurry of red and yellow. The light illuminated their bodies and the entire beach.

"Wow a shooting star!" Tenten exclaimed. Naruto bolted upward, a solemn look on his face. "No, it's not a comet, it's gunfire!"

* * *

Sorry that was such a short chapter, I am very tired. But do not worry, there will be another update very soon. 


	12. The sunshine on the Savhana

Hey everybody. Guess what, this is the final chapter! Buwahahahahahaha! But don't worry, there will be an epilog and a possible other two stories. But enjoy this while it lasts. By the way, if you don't already know, find out what a Gelgoog is.

I work and I work but I still don't have enough money to own Naruto or Gundam, yet.

* * *

The shell burst above the two lying figures illuminating the beech in bright yellow light. While one, thought it was a sign of good luck, the other had better instincts and thought otherwise.

"Tenten, we've got to go!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping to his feet. He extended his arm to Tenten who took it. They raced down the beech, all the while gunfire erupted from the distance. More blinding shells flew over their heads, none of them close enough to be of any harm, but still close enough to rain shrapnel on them.

As the tiny bits of metal bounced off them and cut their skin, the pair ran back towards the house only to be greeted by a stern Tenezuki. Seeming to know what thoughts ran through Naruto's head, Tenezuki quickly informed him, "The Idealist is prepped in the hangar right next to your room and the suits are just past the hallway." Giving a silent thanks to the older woman, Naruto sped off towards his mobile suit.

"Aunt, I need a mobile suit too." Tenten interjected as the blond disappeared into the building. "I know but the only other suit here is an old Gelgoog." Tenezuki reasoned with the anxious girl. "I don't care! I have plenty of experience with it. Just prep it and let me go!" Tenezuki let out a sigh of defeat as Tenten raced off to join the blond.

* * *

The battle had been going on for days and just now had reached the sea. The Federation had been severely weekend by their ZAFT oppressors and had now been cornered and forced to battle face to face. While they had decreased their fighting strength by using guerrilla tactics, the ZAFT simply proved to be more adept to fighting strait out.

"Damn it, those bloody space monsters are pushing us into the sea! We can't hold them for much longer!" Yelled one of the dilapidated strike daggers. The mobile suits used by the Federation were very worn and had seen much action, and weren't nearly as capable as the new high-maneuverability Ginns opposing them.

"We have to keep fighting! There is no way out and I am not going down without a fight!" The Dagger that yelled the brash statement threw down his now useless rifle and drew out his beam saber. With a battle cry he charged the Ginns only to be pelted by relentless bullets. "Here I come!" He yelled as he loomed over one of the Ginns. A quick burst from the Ginn's machine gun ripped through the cockpit of the dagger, killing the pilot and spraying the blood onto the Ginn.

"Hey these guys are pathetic. Even if we didn't have these new models we could kick their asses every day of the week." Exclaimed the tainted Ginn. "Yeah, no kiddi- What?!" The agreement of one of the pilots was cut short as he caught a glimpse of a beam headed strait towards him. "Shit!" He exclaimed as the Ginn was hit in the leg.

As the mobile suit fell, a silhouette appeared on the mountain adjacent to them. The Mobile suit was jet black with the symbol of a coiled snake on its left shoulder. The shape of the distinctive V crest could be made out on its head. Inside the cockpit, a small smirk could be mad out on the pale face covered by jet black hair. "One, two, three four… there are 10 mobile suits total, this should be interesting." Sasuke broke out in bone chilling laughter as the Ginns stood there frozen.

* * *

Naruto zipped up his suit and fastened his helmet, his blond hair disappearing underneath the black of the helmet. He looked over to the burnet who was standing there, already dressed with her wait on one hip.

"You know you don't have to come Tenten." "Hmph, and let you have all the fun? I don't think so." Naruto frowned at her unconcerned statement. "Tenten…" "I'm just joking. I know it's going out be dangerous out there. But don't worry. I've had plenty of practice on simulators." "Simulators are nothing compared to the real thing." Tenten sighed, "Yes I know it's just that, ungh!" She turned as she realized defeat.

"Just be careful Tenten." Naruto said as he turned to leave. "Naruto-!" Tenten exclaimed. Naruto turned to Tenten who was now blushing and holding her arm in obvious discomfort. "Y- you be careful too." Tenten said. Naruto smiled and nodded understanding the true meaning to the gesture.

The hangar seemed strangely immense as Naruto looked upon his suit. The crest shined in the artificial light of the lamps above. Naruto gripped his helmet as he slowly approached the hulking machine. A wire descended that offered to take Naruto to his destination. When he stepped into the loop that the wire made, it ascended up to the chest area. He stepped from the wire and onto the metal surface of the hatch. When he climbed into his seat, the monitors flashed to life and the door closed.

He moved the controls as he did so many times before and the mobile suit lurched to life. It moved over to the immense tunnel that was the catapult. The feet locked into place and a resounding beep signaled the activation. As the suit sped forward and into the open air, Naruto lowered his visor as he prepared for the landing that would soon come. 'Don't worry Tenten, I am not going to die yet.'

"Fire! Fire at it until you use every last bit of ammo!" Screamed the desperate Ginn. He was silenced when the black mobile suit shot him through the torso detonating the reactor. "Captain!" Exclaimed another unfortunate Ginn as a beam ripped through his arm and head.

"This is almost too easy." Said Sasuke as he picked ff another Ginn. "This Strike Noir has much better mobility than those pompous little suits could ever have." Sasuke then demonstrated this as he leapt off his perch and sped towards the Ginns.

One of the Ginns chose to draw his sword only to be stopped as a beam saber impaled itself through the arm and into the chest. "That takes care of them- What?" Sasuke stated as he noticed an explosion coming from the direction of the sea.

"Captai-!" The Strike dagger desperately pleaded as he was cut in half. The other two Daggers soon fell to a spray of Vulcan fire coming from the unknown attacker.

Sasuke looked stunned as the smoke cleared to reveal a black and red Gundam with a giant axe drawn. "You have come for another fight eh? Well you've got it!" Sasuke exclaimed and flew at Naruto with his beam saber swinging threateningly at Naruto. Naruto Brought up his axe and intercepted the strike and side stepped Sasuke. Naruto swung back and barely missed Sasuke as he turned back around to face Naruto.

"He, not that many coordinators are good on the ground. But you can never beat someone who was born here!" Stated Sasuke as he charged at Naruto again. He swung horizontally and Naruto reacted by jumping into the air. "Gotcha!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pointed his beam rifle upward.

"Not yet!" Naruto said as he evaded the beam and came down on Sasuke with a massive swing. He evaded it but had to drop the rifle in the way. Naruto's swing came down and split the rifle in two but it exploded and threw him off balance.

"Now!" Sasuke rammed into Naruto with his shoulder, knocking of some armor. Naruto yelled and then turned around and released a volley of Vulcan fire. But Sasuke dodged it and disappeared into the smoke.

"Shit, which way did he go?!" Naruto looked left and right, searching for any traces of the black suit. His eyes caught a glimpse of movement and he went for it. His axe swung down, parting the smoke to revile a grenade. "Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed as the grenade detonated. He was thrown back and landed a few yards away.

As he lurched up, a beam ripped through the smoke and headed for his location. He pulled back on the throttle and evaded the beam. But he didn't ease up on the thrusters until he slammed into a stone wall.

"It's over!" Sasuke appeared from out of the smoke and lunged at Naruto with his sword. He moved faster than he ever did before and Naruto was pinned. Just as it seamed all hope was lost, a beam flew through the air and blew apart the Strike's arm. The armor peeled away and melted as the beam continued up the arm.

Landing in front of Naruto was a grey-green mobile suit with a small fin on the back of its head. "What the hell is this?!" Yelled Sasuke as he drew out another beam saber. "Hey Naruto, I thought I told you to be careful." Said Tenten in an unusually bright smile as she dropped the rifle and pulled out a double beam Naginata.

"Sorry Tenten," Naruto replied. "But this guy is pretty tough." "Not as tough as I can be." Said Tenten as she flew at Sasuke. She jumped up in the air, spinning the Naginata and came down with a strike to the head which Sasuke blocked. The two stood there, each trying to overpower one another.

"Nice try, but something as old as that can never hope to defeat me!" Sasuke screamed as he forced Tenten back. The Gelgoog slid back and Sasuke charged at her with an upward strike. Tenten, reacting quickly, came down with a strike to the shoulder. But Sasuke had connected first and severed off the beam saber arm. The strike that Tenten did only cut the armor slightly as it sunk into the shoulder.

"Damn, he's right; this peace of junk can't hope to compete with him!" But not wiling to give up, Tenten punched at Sasuke only to have that arm cut off too as Sasuke prepared to finish her off.

"Shit, No!" Naruto yelled as the strike got closer and closer to Tenten. "Tenten!" Was the last thing he was able to get out before the panel in front of him opened up and he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

He awoke in a hallway lined with pipes and water covering the floor. The walls were dark beige and were scratched and torn. Looking around for an exit, he caught a glimpse of light at the end of the hallway. Deciding against superstition to follow it, he came into a gigantic room with an immense cage at one end. Intrigued, Naruto moved closer to it, examining the material of the bars.

"**Hello." **Came a voice from inside the cage. Naruto jumped back in obvious surprise as the voice spoke again. **"As you are probably wondering, we are in the Idealist." **Naruto nodded as the voice pointed out the obvious. But Naruto knew what the voice had really meant. He congratulated himself inside his head as the voice continued.

"**Since you obviously need my help, I will lend it to you." **Naruto stood there, a million questions running through his head, but he decided that that could wait. But one question persisted. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. **"Me? I'm called by many names, but I am to you, the Idealist."**

Naruto wanted to ask more but he was thrown back into reality. His eyes opened as he surveyed the battle. He reached for the controls, but they weren't there. Nothing was there, but he could feel the dirt underneath his feet and the wind on his face. It was then that he received the wave of hate through his body.

* * *

Sasuke stopped his strike for a second as he looked over to the Idealist. It was hunched over, and when it looked up, its eyes had shifted from green to a blood red. Sasuke shivered as it appeared to be looking right at him. But the eyes became the least of his worries as beams formed around the hands and the face opened up to reveal a set of teeth.

Idealist gave a few seconds to let the transformation sink in and then charged at Sasuke. Sasuke was thrown aback and quickly tried to counter the fist coming toward him. But he was too late and the now claw-like had grabbed onto his head. A blast came from the hand and ripped the head clean off.

"Shit!" Sasuke exclaimed as he tried to retreat backwards. "Not this time!" Yelled Naruto as the chest opened up to reveal a giant cannon. "No-" Said Sasuke as light emerged from the chest of Idealist and headed strait for him. The beam incinerated him on contact and engulfed the entire sky.

* * *

(Later…)

Naruto lay on shoulder of Idealist as he looked to the fading night sky. The sound of feet on metal caught his attention as Tenten came up and sat next to him. She too looked up into the stars until Tenten broke the silence.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I know I broke my promise to be careful." "Yeah you did." Naruto said it as more of an irrelevant statement than something that was meant to demean. Tenten looked at him with a slightly ashamed face when Naruto spoke up again.

"But it really doesn't matter, everyone makes mistakes." Tenten brightened up this and chose the time to ask him a question. "So will you be staying here?" "No." Came the simple yet heart wrenching reply. Tenten dismally looked down at her feet when Naruto spoke up again. "But, maybe someday, when the war is over, I'll return." Tenten Smiled as she replied, "Promise?" Naruto looked up at her quizzically before he finally smiled. "Yeah, I promise."

* * *

And with that statement, the sun crept over the horizon, bathing them in the warm light that promised hope for the two.

Hahahahahahahhahahaha! Hoping for a happy ending are we? Well too bad! Ultamite cliffy.


	13. Epilog

Deep in the void of space lay a massive battleship that had a distinctive green shade and a yellow symbol on its front. The Musai class battleship was soon joined by many other ships of the same class near an asteroid out near mars. The fleet consisted of about two-hundred ships, but the one that was the most noticeable was sitting in the middle of the fleet.

This ship dwarfed all of the others as it drifted through the sea of ships. Its design consisted of four long, rocket-like structures fixated horizontally around a rotating center. Its one huge engine in back was hardly activated as it didn't want to harm the other ships. Along the side of the rotating center read the name Normandy. On the top was a small dome that was the designated bridge.

Inside this small structure, a door opened up to reveal a young man in a black uniform with a grey coat draped on his shoulders. Bandages covered his left eye, spanning from his forehead to his cheek. The dubbed captain floated over to his chair and stopped himself.

"Quite a fleet we managed to bring together." Kenjiin said. "Yeah, well, a lot of people are tired of ZAFT like we are." Replied a lazy looking Kiba. "Well, looks like we have to get this speech underway." With that Kenjiin grabbed the phone on is chair and sat down.

"Attention all ships. This is Captain Kenjiin Zabi speaking. For too long have we been forced to suffer all the inane ways of the ZAFT alliance. They have continually made life worse for us in more ways than one. That is why the ZAFT black ops as well as a few others have chosen to succeed from this corrupt organization. We will form a new force together with your help. All hail Zeon!"


End file.
